


Strangers To Each Other

by Telesilla



Series: Long Long Road [4]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-05
Updated: 2010-06-05
Packaged: 2017-10-09 22:13:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/92166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Telesilla/pseuds/Telesilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As always, John is a man with a plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strangers To Each Other

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the AU/Roleplay (prostitution) Square of my Kink Bingo '09 card, this is a return to the characters in Love Is a Long Long Road. More specifically this is a glimpse of Dr. John Sheppard and Dr. Rodney McKay from Ending Two.

_Washington DC, May 1997_

John showing up when Rodney isn't expecting him is almost a tradition by now. But this time he wants it to be different, so he actually gets a hotel room down the corridor from Rodney's and takes his time getting ready.

Putting on eyeliner is harder than he expected it to be. As he botches it for the second time, he's glad he decided not to try drag. This is bad enough; he can only imagine trying to manage women's clothes.

Not to mention that he'd look like an idiot and the intent is to be sexy, not ridiculous. Hopefully Rodney won't find the eyeliner, mascara and faintly colored lip gloss ridiculous. John isn't sure of the effect when he's finally done with the make up, but once he's pulled on the mesh top and the PVC pants, he has to admit that he's doing a halfway decent impersonation of a hooker.

"Although really," he tells the mirror, "you're a little old for it."

There's no one in the hall, but John's still glad he threw his leather jacket on over his shirt; the last thing he wants is to get kicked out of the hotel for solicitation if someone other than Rodney happens to see him.

When he reaches Rodney's room, he lets the jacket fall open and then knocks on the door. Because Rodney can be paranoid enough to actually look through a peep hole in a high class hotel, John ducks his head.

"Am I supposed to be...holy fuck!"

Please play along, John thinks. He raises his head and gives Rodney a seductive smile. "Hi, you must be Dr. McKay. I'm John from the service."

He has no idea what escorts really say; it's not like he's ever paid for one. But then again, neither has Rodney, so it doesn't really matter. He leans against the door jamb and cocks his hip.

"Oh right, come on in." Rodney moves to let him in and John relaxes a little. "Sorry, I've...well never really...."

"It's okay," John says. "They told me you wanted someone kinky?" He strips off the jacket and Rodney's eyes go wide. They narrow again when John gives him a smug little smile.

"What can I do to you?"

"Anything you want, assuming you don't permanently injure me and you can pay for it."

"Oh, I can pay...." Rodney looks around and then smiles a little, a slightly absentminded smile that would probably make most escorts a little nervous. John knows it for what it is--Rodney trying to figure out how best to hurt him--and he gets hard, his dick pressing against the tight PVC of his pants. "And," Rodney added, "you're too pretty to injure permanently."

"Thanks, doc," John says.

Rodney rolls his eyes and turns to clear the desk of his things. "Unzip your pants and bend over this."

"Okay," John says. He carefully unzips and eases his cock out, and then bends over the desk.

"Oh, very nice." Rodney runs his hands over John's ass, and then squeezes a little. When John squirms, Rodney smacks his hip and John goes still. "Good," Rodney says, almost as if he's talking to himself.

He strokes John's ass a little more and John has to remind himself that begging is out until Rodney asks for it. It's weird because begging is so much a part of what they do--what he does and Rodney loves--that John's thrown a little off balance.

Finally, Rodney drags the pants down over John's ass and steps back. "Nice," he says again and John wants to laugh, but he doesn't. His ass, or rather, lack thereof, has been a running gag for almost as long as they've been together. But of course, he's the stranger here now, or, to be more precise, they're both strangers to each other.

Sometimes he can't believe that he and Rodney started out as strangers, that they both took the risks they did.

He hears the rather distinctive sound of a belt being pulled through belt loops and this time he actually opens him mouth to beg before snapping it closed again.

"Okay we have a problem here," Rodney says. "I'm sorry, John, I really am, but this just isn't working for me."

Thank God, John thinks. He stands up and pulls up his pants before turning to look at Rodney.

"Oh hey," he says, a little surprised at how nervous Rodney looks. "I'm sorry," he adds, stepping closer. "I thought it would be hot."

"No, it's me," Rodney, says, reaching out and pulling John into a hug. "I didn't mean to ruin your scene, but...." He leans his head against John's shoulder.

"But?" John asks after a moment.

Rodney pulls back and gives him a rueful smile. "I don't want to beat some stranger; I want to do this with you."

"Oh," John says. He bends to kiss Rodney and they stand like that for a long moment. "Love you too," he murmurs against Rodney's mouth.

"You don't mind?"

"Nah, it was starting to feel a little weird, to tell the truth."

"You're not just saying that to make me...."

"I didn't know what to say and I was having a hard time finding headspace, okay?" Rodney leans into him again and John kisses his temple. "I don't want some stranger beating me," John says. "I want it to be you."

_-end_


End file.
